


Afterburn

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan wasn’t supposed to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterburn

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:23 – How To Stop An Exploding Man._

Nathan wasn’t supposed to be the one to save the world.

Not that Peter begrudged his brother that much. It wasn’t jealousy; it never had been. But Nathan was rarely selfless, and to be honest, he just wasn’t very good at it. He always ended up getting burned.

 _Burned._ It was an unfortunate word choice, and all too appropriate. Peter had seen Nathan as he fell; had seen his face, glowing with heat, his hands already turning black as he lost his grip on Peter. Had seen his brother burn.

It wasn’t fair. Nathan wasn’t supposed to save the world.


End file.
